Whispers Of My Sweetheart
by oliseol
Summary: It all starts with a hallway, and a kiss. What will become out of this situation, is between Maura and Frankie. / Cliché romance story about Frankie and Maura, rated K for now. All characters belongs to Tess Gerritsen/Janet Tamaro/Jan Nash. I do not claim anything.


**Well, my 'first' story! I have watched R &I for a very long time**

 **and I have a lot of ships in that series. Ok, maybe not a lot. I only have 2, but that is enough. My main ship is Rizzles, but I do ship Maura and Frankie as well. But let's not attack everyone for having different ships and preferences, because if you don't ship Maura and Frankie, then you do not have to read this! :) hugs**

 _It starts of in season 4, in Janes apartmentbuildings hallway._

Maura admired Frankies tall frame. She couldn't help but stare at his lip, and wonder what it would be like to feel them, to kiss them. But this couldn't be happening, she thought. It is Frankie.

''How is your lip?'' Maura said, breaking the silence.

''Fine.'' He smiled.

God, his smile, Maura thought. She put her hands in her pocket, just to shift her position. She was restless. Every time she and Frankie were alone she couldn't stay still. She always had to do something. Something to keep her distracted from _him_.

''You wanna see how fine?'' Frankie said. He came closer to her, put his hands around her waist and dragged her towards him. Then, finally, he pressed his lips against hers. Hard.

Maura didn't have time to think, she was lost in the moment there and then.

His hands tightened around her slim waist and she replied with putting her palms against his chest.

Frankie slipped his tongue between her lips and she accepted. They stood there for a good, solid five minutes, but for them, time stood still.

Maura had enjoyed those past five minutes, until she realised what they were doing . She pulled away and looked at him confused. His eyes widened and a hurt expression spread across his face. Frankie tried speaking, but no sound left his mouth. Instead, he fled. Maura didn't have time to think as he almost ran towards the stairs and left her there, red faced and flushed, outside Jane's apartment.

The thing that woke her up back to reality, was a creak. It was the apartment door opening. Jane's to be more spesific.

''Hi, where's Frankie?'' Jane asked.

''He left'' Maura answered.

She didn't understand why, but there was this awkward feeling. Maura didn't understand it because Jane hadn't seen this, she wasn't wrapped in this whole situation. Or maybe that was why Maura felt awkward. Jane didn't know. Usually, they told eachother everything. But this, this she had to keep to herself.

''You ok, Maura?''

''Yes, yes. I'm just tired'' Maura smiled.

Jane wasn't convinced but she didn't want to pry.

''Ok, see you tomorrow.'' Jane said, smiling back.

Maura only nodded and crossed her arms, making her way down.

''Wait, Maura! Your jacket and purse, they are in here''

Jane turned around and went inside. Maura saw her through the tiny gap from the door, going into the kitchen and grabbing them for her. Maura felt like she was going to burst out in tears, but this wasn't the right time.

''Here'' Jane gave them to her.

''Thank you'' She tried to smile.

She could see that Jane wasn't convinced, but she didn't say anything. Quickly she turned around and said an almost unhearable ''goodbye''.

''Bye!'' Jane said back.

It was a cold October day out in Boston, so Maura should probably have put her jacket on, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do right now, was to get into the car and breathe. And when she got herself into the car with her stuff, she did. She breathed and cried. She didn't know why she cried, this was the best thing that had happened to her since Ian left. Maura had been in love with Frankie for a long time, but she had pushed away the tought. She didn't want to ruin anything.

Maura needed to talk to him when she got to work. This wasn't something they could discuss over the telephone.

The next day she woke up at 6 AM as usual, went downstairs, and made herself a decaf pressed coffee. Everything that had happened yesterday was in a blur. Well, not everything. The kiss. God, the kiss. Her silence was broken when her phone rang. She picked up her phone and the blue screen announced that 'JANE' was calling her.

''Hello'' Maura answered, trying to sound as perky as possible.

''Hi, I'm outside'' Jane said.

Maura felt herself panicking. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there but she was most certainly late. She stood there only in her robe, her face wasn't washed properly and mascara from the other night had smeared under her eyes.

''Crap, Jane wait, I lost track of time. Can you wait for a while?'' Maura said, starting to run up the stairs.

''Yea, sure'' Jane replied.

When Maura came out the door she felt untidied and not fresh at all. She didn't have any make up on, her shirt was inside out and she only wore some crappy jeans she has had since college.

''Hi'' Maura greeted Jane as she entered the car.

''Good morning?'' Jane replied.

''Not really, lost track of time.'' Maura said.

Jane started the car and Maura put her seatbelt on.

They had been driving for a while, and they usually spoke and had conversations during their rides, but this time it was silent. Jane cleared her troath.

''Are you ok?'' Jane spoke up.

The question had startled Maura and she looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap. She didn't know how to answer. Was she fine?

''I know you, Maura.'' Jane continued.

This time Maura cleared her troath and looked up at the road. She couldn't make eye contact with Jane. How on earth could Maura explain this. She couldn't lie, her chest would explode with hives and rash. 'Oh, nothing. I just made out with your extremely hot brother in your hallway.' She couldn't say that.

''What do you mean?'' Maura questioned silently.

''Yesterday, you seemed so weird and now you don't even speak? Has Frankie done something or said something to you?'' Jane asked.

Maura could see that Jane was upset.

''Frankie didn't say anything. Could we not talk about this please? I'm sorry, Jane.'' She replied, looking out the window.

Jane sighed and whispered a silent 'ok', clearly worried about Maura.

 **I know it is a weird ''timing'' to end the chapter but I don't want it to be a oneshot. I at least want some 10/20 ish chapters on this. Let me know what you think in the comments! How do you think that things will go etc.**

 **Hugs, Olise!**


End file.
